Voice recognition systems are increasingly in human machine interface (HMI) systems of vehicles to assist users operate various applications in vehicles, such as navigation and other infotainment functions, for example. Such systems conventionally recognize various commands from a recording of the user's voice and these commands are used to determine various predetermined intents or actions that the user desires. The user may also be able to view the actions that they are able to take or receive feedback through a graphical user interface (GUI) and/or the system may request voice input from the user via voice prompts. The actions or intents are sent to the corresponding HMI applications of the system to be carried out.
Vehicle owners and other users of voice recognition systems commonly desire increasing customization. Yet, available systems always present the user with the same options in the GUI and/or through the voice prompts presented to the user. In other words, the options for available actions for the user are not affected by the user's historical actions or intents.